The crash
by AroSaro
Summary: i'm bad with summaries so just read.  shonenai pairings: Rikuxsora cloudxleon Axelxroxas  involves an orphanage... read and review and enjoy! . this is annu's first fic!


Annu-chan's fanfiction

Disclaimer: no, annu-chan does not own kingdom hearts… namco does, and I don't want any of you to think otherwise. If annu-chan did own kingdom hearts, the story would probably be much different and a lot worse. I mean, kingdom hearts is awesomenessnocity, and annu-chan can come no where near to its greatness… and annu-chan will stop talking in third person right about… now.

Pairings:

Sora x Riku

Roxas x Axel

Cloud x Leon

And my very own original pairing… (dun dun DUN)

Tachi x Taro (hee hee… they is so hot together… maybe if I get to know you I'll send you a picture of them my fellow yaoi fangirls. Woot woot! Yes, I drew them… -stares at picture- -drooool- hee hee)

Yes, this story has some yaoi fluff in it. I am not ready to take that big step where there's actually Xemnas (cough cough) … (switch it up… cough cough) in my story, seeing that this is my first fanfic. So, if you random people don't like boy x boy or even the idea of it, please leave or you will be subject to reading it… losers. XP

This is my first fic, so please, tell me if I did something that you people don't like, and I will try to change it the best I can and avoid doing it again. And please, I'm asking nicely, no flames… just advice… please?

Summary: (Lets see, what did annu-chan come up with this time?) ((okay, I got it)) Riku and Axel live in an orphanage run by their best friend, Leon. Things seemed pretty okay at first. Good friends, nice rooms, and a good caretaker who gives out good food and water. But when three new kids come in... just read… it'll get better if you do.

My summaries suck… that's why I ended it that way. X3 nya… ♥♥♥

Chapter one.

The new arrivals…

It was a particularly warm day. The sun was out, but it was shaded by a good number of clouds and there was a warm relaxing breeze to brush up against the faces of all who stepped outside to feel it. The swings in the backyard of the orphanages creaked eerily as they swung back and forth in the wind. The red, orange, and yellow painted trees billowed in the wind, letting loose some of the leaves. They were still full and decorated with colorful leaves. It would be a little while until the tree was completely bare for winter.

In the front of the orphanage, a small wind chime chattered a beautiful unwritten melody that was heard by all that walked by. The wind chime had been a gift from one of the few adults that came by the orphanage to adopt a child that it held. This gift was to tell them thank you for watching over the child that had been there not but three months ago.

The time was about ten till nine. The little orphans would soon be getting out of bed to clean up their room, have some breakfast and then do some morning activities. After they had played inside for about an hour and a half, they would go to the backyard to play some there and bask in the warm autumn's sun. They would stay out there for about two hours and then come back inside for lunch. When lunch was over, they would go to their rooms and have some alone time with their friends to talk about certain things that would come to mind. At that time, it would be about two o' clock and they would then play around inside or outside (they would all vote and that would be the decider) until six o' clock. Then, it was dinner. Once dinner was over, they played inside until it was curfew time and would have to go to their rooms with their chosen roommates. From there, the younger children would go to sleep and the older teenagers would stay up and talk until the caretaker decided to come in and make them go to sleep.

All and all… it was a pretty nice orphanage. Not all the orphanages in the world were mean to the children inside the buildings. That was something that you usually only found in movies or crazy things like that. No… this was a realistic kind of orphanage. The one where the food came warm out of the microwave or oven, the caretaker was kind to all the kids and the children weren't scheming little devils…

Well, at least all of them weren't scheming little devils.

The first thing that Riku did upon waking up was yawn and stretch in his bed for about five minutes. After he was done with that, he looked to his clock and checked the time.

"Hm… 8:54… That's strange. I could've sworn that I wasn't a morning person. Oh well. That just gives me more time to go and kick Axel's ass out of bed earlier than usual," Riku grinned to himself.

The silver haired fourteen year old lifted himself out of bed. He realized that he was still in his old teddy bear pajamas and quickly decided to change that. He tossed his pajamas into the basket labeled in large letters "DIRTY LAUNDRY HERE!!" and changed into one of his favorite out fits.

He had put on a skin tight black shirt that showed off every muscle that he worked out every day, and put a silver, sleeveless jacket on over that. His shorts were a dark blue and went a little past the knees, and almost seemed too big for him... which they really were. So, to keep them from fall all the way past his knees to the ground, he put on a heavy chain belt with a little king's crown on the buckle.

"Hehe… Axel will never see it coming," Riku grinned, silently speaking to himself. Riku had an air horn in his hand. "Well… I might be taking it a little too far this time. I might wake up the whole place. Oh well. Axel deserves it for what he said to Namine yesterday. Plus I'd like to see him fall on his ass once he wakes up and jumps out of the bed."

Riku snuck up on the bed that Axel was in. The older teenager was sleeping on his back and was snoring with his mouth wide open. Some drool was running down his cheek as his fingers twitched occasionally.

"What a weirdo," Riku chuckled as he put his ear plugs in. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Once he was sure that he had his ear plugs in nice and tight, and had the air horn right in Axel's face, he pressed down the button. As soon as the button was pressed and the screech of a horn came out, Axel screamed and jumped right out of the bed and landed flat on his face.

"Hahaha!!!" Riku outburst as Axel glared up at him hatefully from the floor as he pulled out his earplugs and pointed at him. "Hahaha! That was good! I mean, I thought you'd go and land on your ass, but, ha, this is so much better!" Riku paused his laughing momentarily to look at Axel's face. "Is… is that blood?"

When Axel had fallen to the ground, it had caused him to have a nosebleed. All Axel did was give a silent, hate filled nod. Riku gave one nervous laugh and made a break for the door. But, to his utter disappointment, a tall, unhappy, tire-looking caretaker named Leon was blocking his path from getting out of the room and to safety… which was in any other room besides the one that Axel was in.

"Riku… where do you think that you're going with that air horn?" Leon asked him.

"Uh, well you see, Axel had it in his hands and blew it in my face and then threw it into my hands and made it look like I had done it. But, you know, I really didn't. Axel was trying to frame me," Riku attempted to explain.

"Uh-huh… that explains why Axel has a bloody nose and is sitting on the ground glaring at you like he's going to eat you for breakfast," Leon smirked at the younger boy.

Riku swallowed nervously at both of the older boys, still trying to see a way past Leon. He didn't want to be in the room when Leon walked out, closed the door, and left him in there with Axel. That wouldn't be very good… especially since Axel was pretty physically powerful and was a bit stronger than Riku was. If he didn't get out soon, this wasn't going to end well.

"Please, Leon, let me out. You don't understand what's at stake here! Axel is going to try and beat me, but not kill me, and then bury me alive, then take me out of the ground before I die… and my manhood is at stake! I'm not going to die a man! Axel's going to make me die a woman when he's done with me!" Riku panicked, pulling at one of Leon's belts. He always wore so many, and he never seemed to want to explain why he did. "PLEASE LEON! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOUR MANHOOD EITHER! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!!!"

Leon gave a little chuckle before he raised his eyebrows at both of the boys. Riku for going absolutely crazy about how Axel was going to take care of him, and Axel for saying such things to Riku. He wanted Axel to explain himself before he let Riku go. When Axel saw the face that his caretaker was giving him, he knew what he meant.

"Hey, I'm sure that you'd say something like that if he was always pulling pranks on you before you woke up. He's a very aggravating… person, so don't get mad at me if I make one silly little threat. I'm sure that he won't freak out so much if he learns to grow up and leave me alone," Axel said while nodding. "Plus, if he learns to leave me alone, we could probably learn to get better at being friends…"

"You two are friends, you just don't like to admit it," Leon huffed, letting Riku run past him so that he didn't have to be in the room with Axel and freak out any more than he currently was. "I've seen you two team up with one another to go and pick on other people here, so don't say that you guys don't like each other as friends. Who knows, you two might even be secret lovers for all I know."

At those words, Axel screamed out a laugh, waking some of the other orphans up that hadn't been awakened by the earlier noise that came from the air horn. His laugh sent a few shivers up some kid's spines as he grabbed his stomach to keep from falling over. Even Leon had to take a few steps back from him. Axel was just a little bit strange and a little bit scary… just a little bit…

"You're hilarious Mr. Leonheart. I mean, come on, who would want to be secret lovers with THAT guy?!" Axel said, still sniffling a little bit from laughing so hard. "And then, you think that I, of all people, would actually like him like that. Okay, sure, I'll admit that we're friends, not very good ones though, but I will never admit to liking him like that."

Leon gave out a heavy sigh, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What? Is there something that you need to tell me?" Axel asked him. "Usually when you sigh like that, you have something to say, and you don't really want to." Axel took a few steps closer to him, and looked him straight in the eyes. They were both pretty close to the same height, so this was no problem for the redhead. "No… I though you said that we couldn't do that anymore!!"

"What?" Leon swallowed. "I haven't even said what I wanted to say yet."

He knew that the redhead had a scary habit of being able to read other people's minds… especially his. Or, maybe he was always sneaking into his room and looking at his planner to see what was going on. Yeah, that was it.

Leon kept telling himself this over and over again, but his room was always locked with a special car key that there was no copy of and was always in his pocket under all of his belts. His fingers laced themselves around the key to make sure that it was still there, and to his utter disappointment, it still was.

"I know what you're going to say!" Axel shouted, pointing a finger at him and taking a few steps back. "You said that we weren't going to take anymore until at least a third of the kids here were taken! How… why…"

"Axel, I don't know how the hell you knew about that, but we are going to have three new people coming here. Their parents were killed in a plane crash when they were supposed to be coming back from a trip to Australia, and the rest of their family is deceased. No one is willing enough to take them in so we're going to have to take them in. Plus, their parents were very close friends of mine."

A grin came onto Axel's face, making Leon wander what he was thinking. Yet, another laugh came from Axel's mouth as he went over to his bed to sit down. Leon was just thankful that he didn't break out into a whole fit of hysterical laughter. Still curious, though, not wanting to push him anymore since he was probably still weary from the air horn, he walked out of the room to go see what Riku was up to.

Once he was out of the room, Axel lifted up his pillow and pulled out a small slip of paper. It was a picture of him and his parents. They had been murdered by a famous serial killer that had always been after his family for their wealth. He got that too… and left Axel to wander the streets helplessly. He let out a sigh and put it back under his pillow.

"I'll avenge you, I promise. I bet I know who sent that plane down… and I know how he did it too." Axel looked to the door to his room. He had been able to own his own room since he was the oldest in the orphanage and Leon had pretty much adopted him. "I promise."

Riku was standing by his favorite window next to the entrance of the door. It let him look down at the streets and look down at the people passing by. As a leaf flitted by the window, he saw four people walking down the sidewalk. That was something that he didn't see everyday. Everyone usually walked by themselves, but three of them were huddled together, while the taller, more adult man lead them.

"Hey, are they headed over here?" Riku asked, feeling his heart rate speed up some.

Leon had always said that they weren't ever going to have anymore kids coming, and that had disappointed him. He wanted more company and friends to keep close. Maybe they were coming here.

He jumped up off of the window ledge and ran over to Leon who was coming in his direction. His face was bright with hope, as Leon looked at him strangely. That was when Riku started to jump, making Leon pull back away from the excited teen. What in the world had gotten into him?

"What is your major malfunction Riku?" Leon frowned disapprovingly. "Stop jumping and tell me what's going on."

"There's people coming, there's people coming!" he grinned. "They're coming here! They're coming here!"

Leon's brows furrowed. The new kids weren't due for another few hours, and he hadn't scheduled any adoption interviews this early. So who in the world would be coming so early in the morning?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Leon sighed as he went over to it to answer it. Riku was still bouncing up and down like a wild maniac and Leon tried to motion him to stop as he looked out the peek hole on the door. Riku didn't stop. Another sigh, but he soon realized that there were two people outside that he knew and answered the door as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Krew, what are you doing here so early? I thought that you weren't going to come here with the boys until at least three o' clock. What happened to that plan?" The tallest blod-haired boy looked up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes slightly red from crying so much. "Though, I really don't have a problem with it. You could've called though."

"I'm sorry Mr. Leonheart, but I had to come now. I'd forgotten that I had to do somethings today. I won't be able to watch thee boys for very long, so I thought that I could bring them here. I knew very well that they wouldn't hav a problem with it either. I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you. My cellphone has mysteriously gone missing, and the phones at the house have been a little strange about outgoing calls," Mr. Krew explained.

Mr. Krew was a tall, stoutly man with a short, sandy-brown goatee. His eyes were a startling green with some spots of brown in them. He was wearing a dark navy blue jacket with a white undershirt. His pants matched his jacket, as well as his shoes. There was a red tie that hang down from the shirt... rather sloppily.

"Squall?" the blond asked.

The brunette looked to him, but the blond quickly looked away from him to look at one of the smaller boys. He knew that this was going to be a little hard at first, but he knew that everything would be fine in a week or so.

The smaller brunette that had been standing closely to the oldest boy, pulled on his jacket as he cried into his sleeve. He was scared knowing that his parents weren't going to be coming back for him and that he would have to be in an orphanage for a long time. Just the thought of him being separated from his brothers sent chills up his spine. Leon smiled at the picture.

The other blonde, smaller than the oldest, but a little taller than the brunette, stood next to the brunette, holding his hand. He didn't have and tear tracks staining his eyes. This blond was probably the one who acted the oldest and was "daddy's little helper" and helped around the house or be dad whenever he wasn't around. Leon smiled at that little thought too. What a great family to want to watch over each other.

At last, Riku was able to stick his head past Leon, since he was standing right in between the door and the door stop (I don't know what it's called... I swear, it's the blond highlights on me! . ). He glanced quickly at each one of the boys to see what they looked like. When his eyes landed on the smallest of the bunch, he felt his heart rate pick up.

The small brunette seemed no older than thirteen, had nice round, sapphire eyes that were extremely red, due to the fact that he was still crying. His hair... Riku found himself wanting to run his fingers through it. It spiked up, defying the very thing that kept their feet on the ground... and it just looked so darn soft! He wanted to feel what it was like to touch it.

He liked this boy.

As Leon continued to look at all three of the boys, Mr. Krew coughed, shaking him from his gentle thoughts. Leon didn't like that, but there would be plenty of time for warm thoughts later. Once he got all of the boys into the orphanage, they would be able to talk comfortably without any "supervision".

"Well, I need to be going. Cloud, you watch over your brothers carefully. Make sure that nothing bad happens to them," Mr. Krew told him. He was walking off down the stairs when he suddenly stopped, seeming to have remembered something rather important. "Oh, and Cloud, if anything goes wrong, or something horribly bad happens to you guys, please call me. You know my number, right?" The blond gave him a reassuring nod. "Good. Anyways, I shall be going. Bye."

The three boys were left for Leon and Riku on the doorsteps. Three new orphans had been added to the orphanage.

---------------------------

Annu: I'm sorry about how that ended. Hahaha... I'm not all too great with endings.

Tachi: What is wrong with you?! where is me and my shmexy boyfriend? why didn't you put me in this chapter?

Annu: -sweatdrop- I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Trust me, you'll be in the next chapter... I swear it!

Tachi: good!

Annu: whew! well, now that that's all done and over with, I'll tell you guys something. This story is sort of just coming to me, so I'm going to ask for some help from any fans that wish to have their ideas in my story. I want this to be as good as it possibly can! -smile- oh, and it might take me a little while before I can update again. I'm just warning you now. I'm not supposed to be on the internet with out permission... and get this... I'm not allowed to own any anime!! O.o I know, but i manage. woot woot. well, please learn to live with my slow, unorganized self... PLEASE! I don't want to lose any fans... oh great, now I sound desperate. well, anywho, I hope that you enjoyed the first... chapter... yeah, it was really short. sorry. I promise that I'll make it longer, or my name isn't cookie... which it's not. . hope that you're looking forward to the next chapter and I will see you all later if you review. and please be nice... this is my first story. If I made mistakes, tell me, but tell me nicely. I am a "delicate" creature (hahahaha... Tazzi would laugh at me! . ) and I don't want too many flames, okay? luv you all my fans! enjoy the chapters to come!

Tachi: Bye bye! I luv you all my fangirls, though you have yet to meet me!

Annu: sowwi

Tachi: aww! -hug- bye peoples!


End file.
